


Another Story: 707 Alternate Ending

by carnivorous_sloth



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Eventual Romance, F/M, Reader-Insert, Romance, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-29
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2019-01-07 00:33:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12222126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carnivorous_sloth/pseuds/carnivorous_sloth
Summary: Your sister went missing six months ago. Now, you've traveled to South Korea to find her. What happened to her, and what secrets will you uncover in your quest?As the details surrounding her disappearance grow increasingly complicated, will you be able to figure out the truth AND find true love?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story is set in an A/U that will end up differing from canon.  
>  **This story might contain spoilers from all routes.**
> 
> This chapter is a bit slow, but things will definitely be picking up in the future!  
> Critiques and comments are always appreciated.
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy this story!

Six months...I have not heard anything from her in six months. According to her workplace’s email, no one has. 

The thought that something terrible might have happened makes me nauseous. 

_If we hadn’t fought, then maybe…._

But we did fight. And now there’s nothing left for me to do except finish packing up before embarking on my quest to find her. And I will. No matter what. Because she’s the only one I have in the world. 

Closing the suitcase with a decisive slam I make a promise to myself. _“I’ll do whatever it takes…. I’ll figure out the truth- and bring my sister safely back home.”_

 *******  
I’m still somewhat jet-lagged, and feeling tense after waking up from a nightmare, when the taxi driver stops in a relatively busy, well-kept area of town. Although my grammar is somewhat awkward I am able to communicate relatively well. I’m grateful that my parents forced me to take korean classes alongside my sister a couple of years ago.  
Snapping out of my reverie, I thank the taxi driver, pay the fare, and grab my small luggage from the back of the car before heading into the building where my sister supposedly spent her last few days. . 

Her apartment complex is elegant and modern.The lobby is well-kept and minimally decorated.  
Taking a deep breath, I approach the front-desk.  
The concierge smiles and greets me cooly. “Is there anything I can help you with?” he asks, eyeing my bag inquisitively.

“My name is [Y/N]”, I begin, “I am here in regards to apartment 103. I came to pick up my sister’s-” my voice catches when I say the word out-loud, but I manage to continue on after taking a deep breath. “-her belongings. I think I spoke with you two days ago?”

The concierge eyes me pityingly once he recognizes my voice. “Of course. Please follow me.”  
He smoothly steps away from the desk and begins walking confidently through the lobby, leading me past a well-lit hallway and to a door marked as “Authorized Personnel Only”. Putting in a key-code, he opens the door and gestures for me to wait there. 

I fidget with my own bag as he goes inside, and briefly wonder if I will be allowed to visit my sister’s previous residence. Maybe I will be able to find some clues, something that might explain what exactly happened six months ago, or where she might be now…  
When the concierge comes back, he is carrying a small cardboard box in one of his arms, and pulling a heavy-looking suitcase with his other hand. “This is everything we collected from the apartment,” he tells me.  
I grab the box eagerly, feeling a painful stab in my chest. “Thank you.”  
Looking inside, I can see a phone and her charger, alongside a few coins, a picture frame, and a couple of notebooks. 

I harrumph, trying to get rid of the knot in my throat, and we begin heading back towards the building’s entrance. Finally, after a few moments of silence, I am able to build up the courage to ask what’s on my mind. “Is there any way I could visit the apartment? Or ask around to see if...to see if anyone could give me some information?”

The concierge stops walking and considers my request. “The apartment has been rented already, so I’m afraid you will not be able to enter. However, you are free to drop by tomorrow and try to speak with some of our tenants.”

Although it’s not exactly what I wanted, I nod gratefully and step outside, suddenly feeling completely drained. Now, standing in a foreign country with my sister’s possessions in my hands, the reality of the situation hits me. 

I hail a cab numbly, and when someone finally stops, I quietly mumble my hotel’s name to the taxi driver. Tiredly, I lean back against the headrest and sigh. 

_I’ll find you._ This is the only thing on my mind as I watch the streets of South Korea blur in front of my eyes. 

*******  
I wake up after a few hours of restless sleep in my small hotel room. Standing groggily, I drag my feet towards the desk where I left my sister’s phone charging, and then turn it on.

The screen lights up and asks for the pass-code. I rack my brain, trying to figure out what number combination she might have used. And then, it hits me. _1234_.  
The screen unlocks, and I resist the urge to face-palm at my sister’s stupidity. _How could she, Jesus Christ?_ What use is having a lock if you’re just going to use those numbers?

Taking a deep breath, I decide to use my anger in order to focus. Her screensaver is a picture of our family from a couple of years ago- from right before our parents’ accident. 

I scroll through her apps and everything looks pretty normal. FB, Tripter, a few games. Then, I check her missed calls. There’s a few from the school she was supposed to be teaching English at. There’s also several calls from a blocked number. It looks like they were pretty frequent- multiple calls daily for almost a week.  
A sense of dread settles in my chest.  
Finally, I take a look at her messages. There’s is a suspicious looking conversation between my sister and a blocked number.

 **Unknown:** Hi!  
**Unknown:** Finally, someone to talk to, thank god....  
**Sister:** Who are you?  
**Unknown:** Hehe…  
**Unknown:** I’m an app developer.  
**Unknown:** Thank you for responding to my message.  
**Unknown:** Hope I didn’t surprise you.  
**Unknown:** Don’t be nervous, I’m just an “ordinary” person~  
**Sister:** Why are you emphasizing the word ordinary…? It’s making me even more nervous  
**Unknown:** You’re funny lol  
**Unknown:** But I can’t really say I’m extraordinary when I’m introducing myself.  
**Unknown:** Shouldn’t I be humble and modest?  
**Unknown:** In fact...I’m really excited.  
**Unknown:** Cuz the first person to respond is you!  
**Unknown:** I was so worried that no one will reply to my messages.  
**Sister:** Is there something I can do for you?  
**Unknown:** Oh, thanx for asking!  
**Unknown:** cuz there is a favor I want to ask…  
**Unknown:** Though I know it’s too much to ask from a stranger  
**Unknown:** There is something I really want you to help me with,  
**Sister:** What is it?  
**Unknown:** well..  
**Unknown:** I’m developing a messenger game app.  
**Unknown:** I wanted to ask if you could test it out for me.  
**Unknown:** Game concept is chatting with pretty/good-looking guys ^^  
**Sister:** Messenger game app?  
**Unknown:** The app…  
**Unknown:** lets you chat with good-looking/handsome AIs.  
**Unknown:** I might be a good-looking guy too. But that’s for you to decide~  
**Unknown:** The chats aren’t everything  
**Unknown:** There are also hidden stories…  
**Unknown:** Amusing stories  
**Unknown:** that will stir your imagination!  
**Unknown:** All you need to do…  
**Unknown:** Is to play the game and tell me your honest opinion.  
**Unknown:** [image.jpeg]  
**Unknown:** These are the characters that comes out in the game ^^  
**Unknown:** They’re not real people but characters created with AI  
**Unknown:** What do you think? Don’t you think it’ll be fun?  
**Sister:** Ok! I’ll try it  
**Unknown:** Did you find a pretty face that you like in the poster?  
**Unknown:** If so, you are truly fascinating lol  
**Unknown:** I’ve studied real hard to make this messenger game  
**Unknown:** Hope you enjoy it ^^  
**Unknown:** I think it’ll be better if we talk over the phone about the details  
**Unknown:** Let me give you a call.

By the time I finish reading everything, my throat is dry and I feel dizzy.  
What. The. Fuck.  
_What the fuck?_  
My hands are shaking too much, but I try to steady myself enough to write something..  
**Me:** Who...who are you?  
**Me:** How do you know my sister?  
**Me:** When was the last time you contacted her? Do you know….what happened to her?  
After sending everything, I wait a few moments, hoping that, miraculously, the unknown person will message me back quickly. It does not happen. 

Sighing in frustration, I put my sister’s phone down and start getting ready to go visit her apartment building again. All the while, I cannot stop wondering- _just what in the world did my sister get herself into?_

 *******  
The same concierge as yesterday is standing at the reception desk. When he sees me, he grabs a keyfob from his desk and presents it to me. “This will allow you to use our elevator in our building. Since it’s quite early, many of the apartments are likely empty- but...I wish you good luck.”

I nod gratefully and begin my investigation. 

Most of the apartments turn out to be empty, just as the concierge warned earlier. My shoulders slump in defeat. I have knocked on over twenty doors and only received a couple of answers, mostly from confused or annoyed people. After I explain my situation to them, they usually provide me with the same response. They don’t know anything.

Just as frustration is starting to take it’s toll on me, I hear the familiar sound of a notification coming from my bag. When I check my phone, I see I haven’t received any new messages. I frown in confusion for a brief second, until the sound of a notification comes again and I realize what’s happening.  
Hurriedly, I search for my sister’s phone. 

**Unknown:** You are… Kate’s sister?  
**Unknown:** I am Kate’s friend  
**Unknown:** I’m sure you must be worried about her….  
**Unknown:** I’ll help you out!  
**Me:** Dude, this is really creepy...  
**Me:** If you know what happened to my sister  
**Me:** Or where she is right now  
**Me:** You have to let me know.  
**Unknown:** It’s the RFA’s fault…  
**Me:** The RFA? You… talked about them earlier...but  
**Me:** What the hell is going on?  
**Me:** If you know where my sister is  
**Me:** Tell me  
**Unknown:** You are in her apartment building right now  
**Unknown:** Right?  
**Unknown:** You should take a look  
**Unknown:** At the top floor ^^  
**Me:** If you don’t tell me what the fuck is going on  
**Me:** I’ll call the cops!  
**Unknown:** That could put her in more danger  
**Unknown:** If the RFA finds out….  
**Unknown:** They’ll try to steal your happiness away…  
**Me:** Is that a threat?  
**Me:** What is RFA?  
**Me:** Who are you?  
**Me:** Do you know…. Is my sister safe?  
**Unknown:** Take a look at the top floor  
**Unknown:** I’m being helpful since I don’t want  
**Unknown:** The RFA to take advantage of another innocent…  
**Unknown:** I will send you a code  
**Unknown:** Good luck ^^  
**Unknown:** And don’t trust that man...V...  
**Unknown:** Or the RFA  
**Unknown:** 177834921  
**Me:** WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?  
**Me:** Is my sister ok?  
**Me:** …  
**Me:** What the fuck???  
**Me:** Please...just...if you know anything….  
**Me:** Please.

Whoever the unknown number is, they do not reply. I resist the urge to slam my sister’s cellphone against the wall in anger. Instead, blinking away tears, I head to the elevator and decide to check out the top floor, just as the messages suggested.  
Even though I’m scared and don’t trust whoever it was that I just spoke to, it won’t hurt to check things out. After all, it’s the only clue I’ve found since I started knocking on doors a few hours ago…

 *******  
The top floor has only one door, with a keypad in it. I gasp when I see the elegant inscription right above the keypad.

R.F.A.  
_Rika’s Fundraising Association_  
The more things that I find out, the more confused I grow. _Who the fuck is Rika, or this association?_ I quickly snap a picture as evidence, and then put in the code I just received. A light flashes green after I finish, and when I turn the doorknob, the door swings open effortlessly.

 *******  
__**707:** V...I’m glad you picked up- we have a situation. The security system in Rika’s apartment just registered someone going in using the passcode. Did anyone besides Rika know the code?  
**V:** No...as far as I know, only Rika was aware of it.  
**707:** Looking at the camera… it seems to be a woman.  
**V:** And she went in without setting off anything?  
**707:** Yes. She seems to be searching the apartment right now. Do you think this could be related to the organization that tried to steal guest information two years ago?  
**V:** I can’t say…. But whoever it is...it’s dangerous for them to be there right now. We cannot involve the police…  
**707:** Got it. I’ll head over to investigate.  
**V:** Luciel, I’d like to meet the person who entered into Rika’s apartment. Could you please head over to my place? I will be stopping by briefly later on this evening.  
**707:** Alright...I’ll see you V.  
**V:** Please be careful, Luciel.

 *******  
I step into a clean, modern-looking apartment, closing the door gently behind me. At first glance, there seems to be nothing suspicious about it….but my heart slams violently against my chest anyways. 

Cautiously, I walk around in order to investigate anything that might seem out of place.  
My eyes travel across the dust-covered surfaces of the apartment, and it finally strikes me that it must have been unoccupied for a long time. Everything is just...still, and quiet, and...normal.  
Until I look up at the corner of the room, and notice there’s a camera.  
_So… is this a t.v. show gone too far, then?_  
_Or is the RFA some sort of weird, kinky club, or something?_

Shaking my head at the bizarreness of the situation, I approach a work desk that has multiple locked drawers on it.  
I figure that if I’m going to find something important, just as the unknown messenger suggested, then it’s probably going to be hidden there.

I don’t see any keys nearby, but I’m not about to let a couple of pesky locks get in the way of possibly finding my sister.  
I begin digging through my bag until I find a bobby-pin. Triumphantly, I pump my fist in the air and then begin trying to open the drawers.  
It’s been a few years since the last time I picked a lock, but thankfully it seems like the kind of skill you don’t ever forget, because after just a couple of tries, I manage to get the first drawer open. 

There’s a bunch of weird-looking designs and neatly-written papers. I don’t take the time to read them carefully, choosing instead to hastily shove them into my bag. “Let’s see...Onto the next drawer….”  
Before I can manage to open my next target, the apartment door swings open and a red-haired man strolls in. 

I freeze. 

“Who are you?” he asks.

I don’t reply, since I’m too busy nearly dying of shock. Because the man standing right in front of me… is the same man from the picture on my sister’s phone.


	2. Another Story: Introduction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After meeting up with a stranger, your investigation takes an unexpected turn.   
> Can you really trust your new ally?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **This story might contain spoilers for all routes.**  
>  New short chapter!   
> I am super excited about writing this story, because I _love_ 707 . Hopefully, I will get a chance to post another update on Friday. 
> 
> As always, comments and critiques are greatly appreciated!

“Who are you?” he repeats.

I’m still having trouble formulating a response. The man in front of me has dark red hair and rich, golden eyes. He is wearing the exact same outfit as he was in the picture- a black sweatshirt, dark-washed jeans, and a red shirt. His strange appearance is only made stranger by a pair of eccentric, horn-rimmed, striped glasses. If it weren’t for his serious expression and the weird situation we are currently in, I’d be amused by his interesting fashion choices.

“You are currently trespassing on private property,” he adds. 

Finally, my voice finds me again. Shakily, I stand, holding the edge of the desk for support. “You… you were in the picture....” I mumble. I feel completely thrown by this turn of events. 

He seems startled by my reply. “The...picture?” he echoes, slowly approaching me. He looks somewhat skinny and… nerdy, but moves very smoothly. I get the sense that despite his appearance, he might be quite dangerous. 

“I’m sorry, I don't understand what's going on right now…Who are you?”

“I’m afraid you don’t have enough hourglasses to unlock that response.”

“E-Excuse me?”

“But more importantly,” he continues, ignoring my confusion, “I asked first.”

Everything happening right now is too bizarre- it feels like a dream. _What the hell is going on?_ Dazedly, I introduce myself. “My name is [Y/N].” 

“[Y/N]... why are you here?”

“That’s...uhm...that’s… complicated.” 

He gives me a bright smile. “Well… since you're not going anywhere…you have plenty of time to explain yourself.”

Belatedly, I notice that he has completely blocked my path. Now, there’s no way I could escape even if I tried to make a run for it. _God, how could I be this dumb?_   
Sighing in resignation, I sit down on the floor and attempt to get comfortable. “Can I at least get your name, then? Before I share my story?”

“You can call me God 707!” he says, in a grandiose voice, taking a seat right in front of me.

Since my life has already spiralled past the point of anything making sense, I just shrug it off. “Yeah, sure, why not? Let me tell you my story, then, God 707.”

I give him a recap of everything that has happened during the past six months, hoping that if I provide him with enough information, he might be able to answer some of the questions plaguing my mind. Even though I don't trust him at all, I don't know what else to do, and I'm desperate for more clues about my sister’s disappearance…  
If speaking with God 707, or whatever his actual name is, is going to shine some light into the mysteries surrounding what happened to my sister, I’m more than willing to take some risks.

When I'm done, my throat is dry and I feel like crying. He is quiet for a few seconds, and I can see the wheels inside his head turning. It seems as if he’s trying to process everything I just said, and figure out if I was honest. 

“You said someone texted you about your sister, and the R.F.A.? And they gave you a picture of our members?”

I nod, and begin fumbling in order to find my sister’s phone inside my bag. I hope he doesn't notice the rustling of papers I just… _borrowed_ from the apartment. He seems way too focused on his own thoughts, so I think I'm safe.

Finally, I find what I’m searching for, and pass the phone over to him. .”You can take a look at it yourself “

His eyes quickly scan the screen and widen slightly in shock. 

“You are a member of the R.F.A. right?” I finally venture, breaking the silence. “I have no idea of what's going on, but if you know anything about my sister, or about this unknown number… please… you have to tell me.”

He remains very quiet. 

“I won't go to the police…” I promise, hating myself for saying that. “I just want Kate to be safe.”

“Ah…I’m sorry… it seems you’ve been caught up in something strange.” He scratches the back of his head thoughtfully. “I don't know anything about your sister, or about how the RFA is involved…”

My heart sinks to the floor. “But you saw the picture. _You were in it._ And… I was led to this apartment.”  
Feeling tears prickling at the corners of my eyes, I snatch the phone from his hands and scroll through apps until I find what I’m looking for. Her photos. There’s a few shots of the airport, her apartment, a busy street. I keep going.   
Finally, I see it.   
A picture from almost seven months ago, right before our big fight. She looks so bright in it- we are hugging and laughing about some inane joke she’d just made before the picture was taken.   
“Look at her, on the right. That’s Kate. My sister... _My twin_. I’m going to find her no matter what- and if the R.F.A was involved, then…”

“You’re twins,” God 707 repeats, flatly, interrupting me.

“Yes. And I plan on doing everything within my power to save her. So you better tell me what the hell is going on or-”

“ Listen, [Y/N]- you have no reason to trust me, but I really don’t know anything. Ha…”

“That’s even worse!” I yell out. 

He looks surprised at my response.

“And how am I even supposed to believe you? You just… randomly walked into this shady apartment, you’ve admitted you’re a member of some weird foundation… you… you’re dressed like some crazy, tomato-headed…” I trail off for a moment. “Okay, ignore that last part- that was rude of me. But the point is-”

“[Y/N],” he interrupts again, this time looking a little bit as if he isn’t sure of whether he should laugh or be concerned about at my outburst. “I said I didn’t know anything… but…” he pauses for dramatic effect. “I’ve decided to help you out.”

His words remind me a bit of my messages with the unknown person earlier, and I shudder. “Why would you want to help me out?” I demand, suspiciously. 

“I am God 707, Defender of Justice, hacker for freedom, saviour of-” he announces, his voice growing higher and louder with each title. 

“You’re a hacker?” This doesn’t really help increase my trust in him at all. 

He gives me a sheepish grin. “Oh-Maybe forget that part. What matters is, I cannot stand by idly while injustice is happening in the world.”

I look at him for a long time. The strange man with red hair, and stranger-glasses. I don’t really trust him given his relationship with the mysterious R.F.A. but...aside from the papers I just stole, I don’t really have any other leads. It might be dangerous or naive to accept his help and yet…. If it brings me just a little closer to finding out what happened to Kate…  
“Alright. Then...God 707, I accept your offer.”

He stands and offers his hand. I take it cautiously, wondering if I’ve made the right choice. 

*******

“So… Is there anything else I can call you? God Seven is kind of...long,” I ask, after we are out of the apartment building. 

“Seven,” he tells me, sounding distracted. He is texting someone and walking confidently, leading me...I don’t know where.  
 _You’re doing this for Kate_ , I remind myself, nervously. 

“So...uhm… where exactly are we heading right now? How are you planning to help me? And, by the way, don’t think I’ve forgotten you’re part of the R.F.A., which- _what the hell is that even?_ Rika’s Fundraising Association, or whatever? ” the questions pour from my mouth quickly, and I only stop once I need to catch a breath.

“I’ll explain everything on the way,” he announces, stopping in front of a flashy red car. It sort of suits him.

“On the way where? I literally just met you like… an hour ago; I’m not going anywhere-”

“Our fateful meeting happened sixty-seven minutes and thirty-one seconds ago,” he corrects.

“That’s...very accurate,” I mention, impressed. “But, wait, that’s not the point. The point is...I can’t randomly get into a car to god-knows where with someone I just met!”

“I’ll answer what I can if you get in the car,” he reassures me. “Besides- if you’re going to accept my help, we should rely on each other. The world is now such a dark, scary place- don’t you think a hacker working to find truth and justice is deserving of your trust?”

“Being a hacker isn’t conducive to being trustworthy,” I mutter, getting into the car anyways. _You’re doing this for Kat_ , I remind myself. Maybe, if I repeat it enough times, it will ease my anxiety a little. 

Seven heads over to the driver’s side. He looks very confident once he is seated, one hand resting comfortably over the steering wheel. “Ready?”

I nod, feeling determined and not ready at all.


	3. Another Story: Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A car ride, a promise, and a meeting with V.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter! (Sorry I didn't post it on Friday!)  
> As always, may contain spoilers.

After stopping at a convenience store and purchasing inordinate amounts of soda and a package of Honey Buddha chips (the only ones left in the store, apparently), Seven begins driving towards our destination. 

We are going to a cliffside house, he tells me, where I'll get the chance to meet the R.F.A.'s leader, V. When I hear that, my heart speeds up. "V, the man I was warned about?" I ask, tentatively, watching Seven gulp down a can in record time, without spilling even one single drop. 

"Yep, the very same one."

"God... this is just getting weirder by the second..."  
Seven is already reaching for a second can. "Super weird," he agrees. "It feels like you just stepped into an alternate universe or something, doesn't it?"

"Yes! Exactly!" 

"Guess there's no choice but to play along for a happy ending," Seven comments, pressing down on the gas and speeding through the streets so fast, I suspect it might also be illegal. 

I give him a sideways glance. "You say super weird things. But...I kind of like it. You're funny."   
His smile freezes for a second- I feel my compliment might have caught him off-guard. However, he quickly shakes off his surprise and focuses back on the road. 

"Anyways- we’ll get there in... an hour, tops."

"Do you think V will have some answers about what happened to my sister?" I inquire,, tightening my grip on the dashboard when he makes an extremely sharp turn to the left. _With the way he drives, I have to wonder if we'll even get to V's house at all._

"It might be best for him to answer those questions," he replies.

I remind myself that there's no use in being impatient. I’m on my way to getting answers, after all. "Alright. Could you tell me a bit more about the RFA, then?" 

"We are a group of people who do many different jobs and host charity parties!"

I can almost feel my eye-twitching in exasperation. "You... you've given me no new information, aside from telling me you host parties!"

Seven doesn't look apologetic at all. 

I sigh. "Fine. Is there _anything_ at all you can share?"

He is quiet for a moment, as if he were contemplating my question very deeply. Then, resolutely, he nods. "PhD Pepper."

"P...hD Pepper?" 

He thrusts a can my way. "Good choice. The beautiful sweetness of this drink- nothing compares!" 

"I meant, is there anything you can share about- you know what? Never mind."   
I take a sip of the drink he offered and stare at the speeding scenery. 

"My sister always dreamed of coming here, you know?" The words come out of my mouth impulsively- I wasn't really planning on sharing unnecessary things with Seven, but it's too quiet and I'm too confused about everything. It feels as if I can't help myself. "After our parents died, she worked really hard to save up money so she could spend a year here. Right before she came... we had a really dumb fight. I told her that moving here by herself was a stupid idea. I said she was too immature to live on her own, in another country... to be honest, I think I was kind of scared of her leaving me behind. She's younger than me, by a few minutes, sure, but…” I clear my throat. “Anyways, when our parents died, I took care of her. I was never a great student, or accomplished in any way. But I was a good sister, and now even that was going to disappear. I was selfish, but worst of all... I was right. And now she's gone and I..."  
I take a deep breath, trying to stop the aching in my chest from becoming overwhelming. “I will find her and she'll be safe,” I say, loudly, setting my jaw stubbornly, 

 

Seven, who has been listening to me without saying anything, turns and looks at me for a second. His amber eyes are very serious, half-shadowed by messy strands of his red hair. His voice has dropped the joking tone it usually has. "[Y/N], we'll find her. She'll be okay."

He seems to be mulling over something when he shifts his gaze back to the highway before us. At last, he extends his right hand, keeping the left on the steering wheel.   
He offers his pinky finger. For a long time, I can’t figure out what he’s doing, until suddenly, it hits me. Finally, I hook my pinky finger in his. "I promise," Seven says. 

Despite the fact that we've only just met, I trust him when he says that.   
"Thank you."

*******

V’s house is an impressive structure made out of glass and concrete, standing at the edge of a beautiful cliffside. When Seven pulls over and I step out of his car, surprised by the fact that we are both still alive, I breathe out in relief. The cold breeze hits my face reassuringly.   
“We...made...it,” I finally say.

“You sound surprised,” Seven comments, taking out a heavy-looking bag from the car and slinging it over his shoulder easily. 

“You drive like a maniac,” I accuse, matching my steps to his as we head to the front entrance. “And my fearful yelling just made you go faster.” I am starting to suspect he enjoyed it.

Seven gives me an impish grin. “What? _Fearful?_ I thought you were praising my almost-top-notch-driving-skills!”

Before I can tell him what I think about his _nowhere-near-almost-top-notch-driving-skills_ , Seven knocks on the door and it swings open immediately, revealing a slender figure waiting on the other side.

The man is just a couple of centimeters taller than Seven, elegant and very sharp. His hair is a strange, mint-colour, but it doesn’t look like it’s been dyed. His eyes are hidden behind a pair of expensive-looking shades.   
“V,” Seven says,”It’s been a long time.” His voice is soft now, affectionate and familiar. 

V nods. “Luciel, thank you.” Then, his attention turns to me. “And you must be [Y/N]. Thank you for coming here. It must not have been an easy decision to make.”

As I step into V’s home, trailing cautiously after Seven, I notice V is holding a cane.  
 _Is he… blind?_   
“Thank you for your hospitality,” I mumble, robotically. “I’m sure Seven already told you, but I’m here about my sister.”

V nods, and gestures for me to sit. I do as I am told and he follows suit, moving incredibly smoothly. 

Seven doesn’t join us. Instead, he drops his bag near an outlet in the corner of the room, and begins working on something there.

“Seven explained everything to me,” V shares, drawing my attention back to him. His legs are crossed and his fingers intertwined. “I’m very sorry to hear about what happened to your sister.” He sounds very genuine as he offers his condolences to me. “I don’t have any information on her disappearance...I’m not entirely sure of how or why she knew about the RFA…”  
I can almost feel my heart breaking as V continues. “However,” he adds, kindly, “I’d like to help. I know you might not trust me, given the circumstances, or the RFA, but I would like to propose something.”

“What is it?” I ask, much too sharply.

“The RFA was created as a way to fund-raise money for charitable endeavors,” V tells me. “We haven’t held a party in almost two years...ever since Rika...its...founder...left this world. If you join the RFA and help us plan this party, you could find out why your sister received those strange messages.” V looks troubled for a moment before continuing, “ I’m also sure that interacting with the rest of our members will ease your suspicions and show you that they’re all good people.”

“You...want me to help you plan a party... _while my sister is missing_?” I repeat back, just to make sure I didn’t misunderstand V. “ ** _Are you kidding me_**?”

“It could help you find out the truth,” V insists.

“The...truth. _Right_. The truth that I was promised would be delivered when I got here.”  
My eyes drift to Seven so I can focus all of my hatred on him. He is too busy typing on a laptop to notice.

Biting the inside of my cheek, I mull over my options. Aside from Seven and V, and the papers hidden in my bag, I don’t have many leads to go on. Turning down V would mean that I’d lose access to possibly important information.   
The Unknown number’s warning flashes in my mind once more. “ _Don’t trust V_.” 

With that in mind, I remind myself that it is wise to keep your enemies close.   
Finally, I nod. “Yeah, alright, I’ll...I’ll help you plan a party.”


End file.
